The Shadow Hunter
by Dianarist
Summary: Behind their secret powers, the gang has their own lives to mess up. What will happen if Gwen and Kevin tries to help and find out the identity of a psychotic stalker who was after Ben's wife, Julie? Set 9 years after Ultimate Alien.
1. Prologue

_Note: Ben 10 is not mine to own but this story is. Enjoy my new, you know, thing we call fanfic story. Mind you, welcome to my imagination, so in this story remember that Ben, Gwen and Kevin are awesome but does not possess their usual superpower. But do not be deceived because they have their own ways of showing their human powers in here. The plumber helpers are full- blooded humans so don't think that Helen here is an XLR-8. Alright, go on, waste no more time! Happy Reading…_

* * *

><p>Prologue:<p>

Gwen's POV:

Currently on duty in a famous bar in Bellwood talking to my client's psychotic ex- girlfriend, I turned away from the loud mouthed girl pretending I see something interesting on the table behind us, only to yawn widely in fatigue. These are the times when I wished I just pursued on being a professor at Elmore but no, I had to prefer excitement. Looking around the area where people were dancing with hired "scarlet women", I snorted in disgust. I thought being a professional spy would be more of a police thing undercover but for this time, I was an underpaid detective tailing a stalker. One of them had to be guilty of being Helen's accomplice.

Helen who was drunk and almost ready to past out, giggled wildly as she waved at someone on the dance floor. I raised my eyebrow questioningly searching for the person she was waving at but I can only see the barman at the other side of the building.

"Who's your friend?", I asked as I sipped my cocktail coolly which Helen gave me an hour ago when I 'coincidentally' bumped into her. I had my ways of making her talk, and I did it the easy way. I got everything I needed and all that was left is for me to stop and arrest her. She didn't answer but kept on humming and muttering to herself as she swayed on her seat. I looked at her and wondered if she was still sane to do her plan on assassinating Manny, the Hollywood movie star and her ex- boyfriend. I waved my hand in front of her pink face.

"Helen?", I asked giving a little distance, remembering how drunk people has the habit of throwing up," Are you still with me?", I added as I snapped my fingers patiently in front of her closed blue eyes.

That did the trick.

"Wha-? Where are we, Gwen?", she asked after shaking her head to regain a little of her lost consciousness. She seemed to remember after looking around and held her hand to her head hinting that it was hurting.

"Oh yeah, I was saying how Manny could be such an idiot", she asked with a frown turned in my direction.

"Sure", I immediately replied as I grabbed her hand before it gets another beer. She was going on again and I had to focus myself on her actions and words as if reading a long and deep book of my own. Helen is a beautiful girl without a doubt since a movie star dated her with her long and dark- blue silk hair and overwhelming dark-blue eyes. She was the opposite of me but we had some few things in common which were the of course our emanating beauty inside and out, our unfortunate luck over boys and the desire to exact revenge over heart- breakers.

But I didn't know that her revenge would be quite exaggerating maybe because she was raised in a world of servitude. Her parents and friends making her do things in their way, creating a puppet over her. Probably she became a stronger woman only to misinterpret it with murdering people who had done and will do the same. Yup, I did my research, as usual.

"What do you think I should do?", she asked seriously and I really didn't know what to say.

"You don't have to prove anything, Helen, eventually his guilt will kill him", I replied deep with concern. She only smirked at me.

"That won't take long enough, though", she said as her face brightened at something then touched her growing stomach. I forgot that she was pregnant, too, which only made matters worse.

"C'mon, I'm going to introduce you to Larry", she said as she stood up, grabbing her purse.

"I don't need a date", I replied and held her before she could fall and seeing that there was nothing to worry about, I excused myself to the comfort room which she replied not to keep Larry waiting.

* * *

><p>I wasn't going to ponder away in this filthy mud hole, I thought looking around the room. How can someone call this place comfort? The toilets were a mess as well as the water.<p>

I had to call someone.

"Boss, I'm checking in", she quickly said not waiting for any response.

"Had to check about last night or the client?", he asked in that handsome voice of his. She smiled at the side comment as she remembered about last night's company retreat. He thought I'd fall for the silly-act-of-drown-and-give-the-boy-some-air-sort-of-thing.

"Not the best time for flirting, boss. Tell me where's Mr. Armstrong? I've been stalling Helen long enough", I told my department supervisor, Michael Morningstar.

"Gwen, that client of yours is strong-headed. He isn't at home, said he was out on some silly bar. Dragon Maiden Bar", he replied coolly. I froze in my spot. That's why she was so nervous, she knew he would come

"For God's Sake, get him out of here, Helen's on the same spot. I have to go stop her", she yelled and heard that Mike was also alarmed.

"Make it sure, Gwen, Now Go", he said as he killed the line with me having that strange feeling that this wouldn't turn good at all.

* * *

><p>Running towards where I left her, she dashed with sweat dropping furiously. She wasn't there anymore. I saw one of Manny's bodyguards running on the back area of the bar. And before I could follow him, I heard a shot. I winced at the sound realizing that it was too near where Manny should be evacuating.<p>

"Please, no", I muttered running towards the scene," Helen, don't do this".

There behind the open door which Manny was supposed to get out was Helen holding a Pistol turned in the direction of the Bleeding movie star. He was shot on the right shoulder and I automatically rushed in front of him.

"Helen, hand over the gun", I said calmly as my body covered Manny from further harm. The bodyguards were doing their jobs, getting Manny away from Helen.

Helen made an evil grin," I knew you were the spy, Gwen", she said, her pistol now pointed at me and I thought for a second that she would have the guts to kill me.

"Someone spilled the beans, I guess", I said, all my courage now easily piling up again.

She smiled," You can say that, but for now, move or meet my Larry", she said threateningly pointing that "Larry" was the pistol. Who names a gun, again?

A gunshot was heard again though the bullet came through my shoulder, and the pain made me drop to the floor. I can see Manny crawling away from the scene but then heard another gunshot. My visions were failing but before I had gone, I threw my gun to Helen's direction.

Both our guns fell to the floor as well as Manny Armstrong's body and heard one of the bodyguards say they lost him.

But that was partially true, for I both lost him and my job.

* * *

><p><em>Whaddya think guys? If you read this, Reviews are mostly appreciated and begged for.<em>

_- Kevin was not in this chapter as you can see but he will be on the ff. chapters_

_- Michael here is not truly paired with Gwen but a possible _? Find it out for yourself so no spoilers!_

_- Whoever read the book The Shadow Hunter by Michael Prescott, sounds familiar? The story was just modified with Ben 10 characters and a few more details._


	2. A new client

_Note: Already done the disclaimers but I still don't own Ben 10 or Michael Prescotts idea. Keep in mind that I am just modifying and sharing parts of his idea. Go on, what are you waiting for? Oh yeah, I almost forgot, It seemed so boring if Gwen, Ben and Kevin won't have any powers they are supposed to have, so my mind has changed. Let them have their powers! Keep reading. Oh yeah, even if Gwen, Kevin, and Ben is a plumber, they still needed some extra tough work to earn. So in this, Gwen is a professional spy, Kevin's a daring cop and Ben's well, the hero and another cop._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Back again<strong>

Everybody deserves second chances.

And Gwen Tennyson isn't going to blow this up again. Her boss, Mike, attended for the company's needs after the incident and it wasn't any better than my bad hair days. He had me on vacation for 3 whole months and thank God it wasn't for good. I felt guilty since my company is known for the best, and I mean, the best service.

During those 3 months, my coolest boyfriend, Kevin Levin had me company. He wasn't the nicest guy on Earth but who cares; I forget my duties when I'm with him. At first glance, he might be a bad boy, but the irony is his job, as his own duty was to protect the innocent. A cop at a very young age, whom he followed his father's daring footsteps.

As I was saying, our business and clients dropped to the minimum as fast as the "secret" news broke out like a contagious virus. Well, I knew that as soon as my client's body had dropped dead but still, as an agent, something inside you would crack, as if some part of you went missing.

As Kevin sat at the steering wheel's seat, looking as carefree as ever, who "politely" drove me, which means forced me, to drive me to my office, looked at me with beaming eyes.

"Do you want me to go in or should I….", his voice trailed as he motioned for him to go back. I understood what he meant but knowing my co-workers, I didn't want my best friend seeing me getting pushed around, especially now.

"Go ahead, I know you've got work. I owe you one, Kevin", she said appreciatively. She readied herself to go inside of the familiar building but someone held her back.

"I can ditch work. I just don't want you alone in there", he told her, as he looked at the people inside, one by one looking secretly at the glass door as if no one notices them.

"I'll be fine", I argued and saw the concern in his eyes," and you never ditch work. No, not for me. Thanks anyway", she said at last as she walked to the stairs before the door.

Kevin's anger was boiling inside him and he felt himself absorbing the paint of his car.

As Gwen turned to look back, she saw Kevin who didn't stood nor gave the signs that he was going away.

* * *

><p>"Look who got the nerve to show up!", someone muttered as she went inside of the corridor. Everyone was piling and knocking each other just to sneak angry glances at her and I didn't even bother to turn around to know who it was. I know that shrilly and bossy voice anywhere and it was the last thing I wanted to hear.<p>

" Give her a break, Sunny. Hey, Gwen!", came the yelling voice of one of her friends. This time she turned around with a grin and gave her a hug.

"I thought I'd never see you again, Emily", I said and she managed to give her a goofy smirk.

"Me? That's impossible! You know I'll always find a way. How are you? You look…charming", she said almost laughingly and I just had to look on the glass walls to look at myself. My happy grin turned to utter shock as soon as I saw my beautiful, red hair.

"What! And Kevin didn't even bother to tell me! Jerk..", I muttered and she smiled, "Come on, You need to fix this", I said pulling her to my office. For the last 3 months, I was a failure, but now, I was a total mess and am completely aware of that, thank you very much.

Emily, in her usual wheel chair, hurriedly got my comb from my desk, and let me lie down on my swirly seat. She started combing my frizzy hair that I just tied in a bun.

"Tell me, what'd you do these past few months? Dating, I assume?", Emily said teasing, as Gwen frowned.

"Yeah, Dating the failure god", I replied sarcastically.

"Hey, don't say that. Our boss still thinks you're the best. It wasn't your fault!", she argued and she smirked a bit.

"Don't give me that, Emily. I almost lost the company", I argued back and she sighed.

"Gwen, how can I give comforting words of wisdom when you keep telling yourself that!", Emily scolded and Gwen laughed.

"Fine", she said in defeat. She hadn't realized her phone vibrating at the side of her pockets," Can you give me a sec?", she asked Emily promptly.

"Sure", she replied and left the room. She looked at the screen and saw that it was her cousin, Ben, calling.

* * *

><p>Oblivious to the fact that Gwen's phone bill might have reached the limit, she listened intently to her cousin's explanation of their current situation.<p>

"So that's why you're moving, Julie's being followed by a lunatic stalker?", Gwen asked, dauntly. Ben had recently married Julie, to Gwen's delight, and Grandpa Max had bought them a house not far from Bellwood. Julie, now a famous news anchor, lives with the famous Ben 10.

"Long story short? Yeah", Ben replied hoarsely on the other line of the phone. He sounded exhausted and his breathing was fast and shallow. Knowing Ben, he might have had sleepless nights from being all paranoid with Julie's situation. Gwen wondered why he couldn't have gone hero to finish the job up.

"Didn't you think someone's just playing a prank on you? I don't know, Kevin might be the type…", she trailed off leaving a moment's silence on the line.

"Julie thought at first and I asked Kevin during work, I was pretty sure that he's not the punk", Ben said firmly.

"Alright, what do you want me to do?", she asked thoughtfully.

"Find out who he is and I'll do the rest", he ordered and Gwen felt almost daunt by the wrath in his voice.

"But what happens when I find out? If he's tough enough to threaten you and Julie, it's not like you and Kevin could kill him", Gwen commented.

"Who said anything about killing? Let Kevin and me figure that out, cousin", he said smoothly.

"Ben, even if I'm a girl, I am part of this team too!", Gwen said sharply.

"Geesh, Of course you are, it's not like I forgotten!", Ben replied to calm her down and before Gwen could break the line," Wait, tell Kevin to get us something to eat, we're really not in the mood to cook anything. And yeah, an extra smoothie", he added avidly.

Gwen rolled her eyes," Kevin wouldn't be too happy to hear that", she remarked.

* * *

><p><em>reviews?<em>


	3. The Very Start

Disclaimers: Moving on as the world rotates and revolves, I got a little busy, let's just say distracted with summer but i've been keeping up with fanfiction. Happy Easter, everyone, so let's not forget its true meaning, okay? At the very least, I got to hear mass today

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Reminiscence<p>

Gwen Tennyson wasn't usually the kind of girl she is now, mainly beautiful, attractive and witty. Knowing full well that whatever situation she goes in, comes with a loophole, so instead of becoming a fashion model to show off, she became a professional spy. Kevin didn't approve of her job, since they were a team and at the same time plumbers, he insisted that she didn't want another job to risk her life into. At this she just laughed and remarked 'If you'd imagine the people I'll spy on stabbing me, that would be a real problem...but I highly doubt it, Kevin'.

She was an anodite and a real heiress for guns. She would have gotten herself as a cop, just like her boyfriend and cousin, but Life was worth exploring. Besides, this spy business wasn't permanent.

She even remembered telling Kevin about what she said to her father when she was a child:

_"Why does the boys in my class hate me, Dad?", she asked, tears threatening to show in her eyes. Her father looked at his daughter warmly who was in 7th grade at that time and motioned for her to sit beside him, as he was busy fishing ._

_"where did that come from, sweetie?", he asked._

_"I just know", she simply replied, as she handed him the pail of worms as bait._

_"I'm sure they don't hate you, maybe they're just intimidated, Gwendolyn", he said surely._

_"What's intimidating about me?", she asked, her attention full on her father._

_"I don't know, sweetie, what do you suppose is intimidating about a girl who can climb a tree better than they can or aim and shoot a slingshot like a pro?", he inquired and she nodded silently._

_"I know", she said dismissively._

_"Don't worry, sweetheart, you'll find your man, eventually at least", he comforted and she smirked. She decided that she could wait a little longer._

And here she is, with Kevin. Ben's lucky he married Julie, now that she's a news anchor. She still plays tennis, but not now that she's 2 weeks would certainly be a godmother one of these days...and speaking of Julie, she's in serious trouble,well maybe not that serious but she needs help.

* * *

><p>"How was work?", Kevin asked while driving.<p>

"The worst", Gwen replied groggily, in her seat.

"I tried to tell you", he said, that smirk never leaving his handsome face," You know Ben could make a spot for you at our department, being a hero and all"

"He could, not would, Kevin. Besides, my job isn't permanent.I just needed the extra fun", Gwen replied

'Exactly, you make it seem that I never take you anywhere fun', Kevin remarked

"Oh, shush, you know I love you. Come on, we're here", she said promptly kissing him as he smiled playingly and she run into Ben's house. He walked out to follow her, his head slightly shaking at how delightful his girfriend is. The house was not a mansion, probably a single- family detached home. It was cooler than a cottage, and Kevin thought it was a house model of his car.

He heard a dog's hoof before opening the door and he decided to walk in the back door. It wasn't ship, mind you.  
>The dog, which he was entirely fond of, was tied at Ben's backyard. Missile was a shina ibu breed police dog with the Bellwood Police department, which was now in Ben's care, . He and Gwen tends to visit to take him with them on little walks.<p>

"Hey, boy", he said fondly, petting his fluffy tanned fur," I brought Gwen with me, today"

"Woof!", Missile replied in agreement. Ben had two dogs right now, which annoyed him to no end.

"Missile, oh, I missed you!", Gwen shrieked running to pet him. Julie came following behind, Ben nowhere in sight.

"Oh, I can't imagine how you'll react to the little one everytime you'll visit, Aunt Gwen", Julie joked, patting her stomach. It wasn't noticeable yet, though.

"Don't worry, I bought a house next to you two. Gwen's moving in with me", Kevin said and Gwen's eyes widened.

"What house?", Gwen asked bewildered as she opened the curtains to search for the said house. Kevin huddled and chuckled.

"On the right, Gwen. You wouldn't call it a palace, but with a little handiwork, nothing I can fix", Kevin said tartly.

"Am I really?", Gwen asked

"You are", Kevin approved and Gwen came to him for a quick hug

"About time you did. Does Ben know?", Julie asked, delighted.

"Yeah, he's been talking about your staker. He's annoying me to no end", he said,"No offense"

"Well, you know Ben. You help him, will ya?", Gwen asked as his arms surrounded her waist. He nodded.

"so who is the crazy stalker?", Kevin turned to Julie.

"We're not really sure, it could be anyone, but Ben made a list though, look", Julie said, offering a piece of paper she got from her pocket.

"Ben made a list?", Kevin asked looking at the paper in Gwen's hand. It wasn't long, but having a list meant more job for Gwen.

It wrote Possibilities in Ben's untidy handwriting:

_Kevin with a slash line noting that it was erased_

_ Albedo _

_Darkstar _

_Vilgax- dead _

_Ghostfreak- probably dead _

_Zombozo_

_ Ssserpent _

_Seven-Seven _

_Vulkanus _

_Anyone in the universe that's got a motive against me_

"But wait, this list looks like the stalker's following Ben, doesn't it?", Gwen asked vaguely.

"I don't know, he made it", Julie shrugged.

"The psycho must have a grudge against any of you two, howd'you know you were being followed?", Kevin asked distractedly.

"I was shopping yesterday and someone tried to kill me. Plus letters been coming in since morning", Julie said as if everything came normal for her.

"What?", Gwen bellowed," Were you hurt?", she immediately asked.

"Thankfully, no, I brought ship with me", she replied with a sigh," I'm feeling drowsy, mind if I rest upstairs?", she asked.

"No, we have everything under control, take your time", Gwen said tartly.

"Okay, wake me up when Ben comes back", she said as an afterthought and Gwen nodded and she got on upstairs.

* * *

><p>Gwen came and saw that Kevin was busy searching the drawer which had a kind of regal lamp sitting above it. It contained a few torned papers inside and Kevin, who noticed her watching, handed it to her.<p>

"What are these?", Gwen asked blankly, looking over it one by one.

"Death mails", Kevin replied," That's what Julie's talking about"

"Some people can be really rude", Gwen commented as she read one that said,' You famous blokes need to step down once in your life, little missy. I'm going to take what's rightfully mine, and its revenge for that matter. You, your husband,your friends and even your child were warned'

"I'm rude", Kevin chimed as he took the letters back in the drawer.

"Not that kind of rude", Gwen said breezily and looked at the silver, large clock standing in the hallway and it read 7:00 pm

"Ben's not back yet, let's grab something to eat", Kevin said walking towards the kitchen and Gwen followed. He was now searching the refrigerator for food and he put some soda and a jar full of jelly on the counter. Gwen grabbed a slice of loaf bread and began putting jelly on it.

"I need to start research tonight, I guess", Gwen mumbled as Kevin drank.

"Not tonight, I'm helping you pack up", Kevin replied as he took the jelly sandwich his girlfriend handed.

"Pack up?..Oh yeah, can I atleast see it?", Gwen asked excitedly and Kevin gave her a tender beam and grabbed her hand.

"Come on", Kevin said as he leads the way and along the path they were taking and at a distant view she saw a kind of bungalow classically designed for one small family with a gabled, green roof and deeply overhanging eaves. She thought it was cute but as he said, Kevin could do much better.

"It's not much, but..", Kevin mumbled

"Shh, dont upset it. I think it's pretty, better than a log cabin anyway", Gwen remarked admiringly. Kevin had put his arms around her shoulders and grinned knowing that Gwen once told him that she wanted to try to live in a log cabin.

"We'll make it worth a villa when little Gwens and Kevins are born", Kevin joked and Gwen chuckled.

"That's far out, Kev, but don't worry. I know we will", Gwen agreed," C'mon, help me pack up".

"Should I still ask your folks if you can?", Kevin asked and Gwen grinned.

"I'm 25, Kevin, of course I can", she replied and went to the car. As soon as she can get in, Kevin pecked her lips and smiled.

"I'm glad I love you", Kevin said and walked at the driver's seat.

"I'm glad I do too", Gwen whispered

* * *

><p>Reviews? I'm kind of out of ideas though, help! Don't worry, I'll think of something...Happy Easter again!<p> 


	4. Step 1? The Taydenite Clock

_Disclaimers: I just figured that Ben 10 or any of Man of Action's characters cannot be mine. Hmmph! Well, Life moves on, and today, as I try to remember where I had put my super important USB, I also try to write the fourth chapter of this story. As always, dont forget to put reviews and Enjoy! Then again, I wish my cousins never got hold of that laptop, it was really useful for me. I'm using a family computer so it's kinda hard to update. Look at the bright side, they're leaving tomorrow (not that I hate them anyways)._

* * *

><p>Chapter 4:<p>

Gwen lay wearily down at the couch, her head on the armrest, her eyelids threatening to shut close any minute as Kevin audibly mumbles random names of Ben's nemesis. Gwen decided to put her feet up and he grabbed it and comfortably set it down his knee and started rubbing it affectionately. Kevin glanced at the little clock made of taydenite that read 1:00 AM and sighed heavily.

"Albedo?", he asked as he managed a big yawn.

"He's a galvan..not enough motive to follow Julie, though", came Gwen's reply. She savored the smell of the newly- bought black loveseat which was given by Ben and Julie the other day as "payment" as Ben called it. It was comfortable, Gwen had to admit and it must have cost something. Kevin still insisted that cousins or not, Ben is still a client, no exceptions. They were a team and Ben did save the universe most of the time, she decided that she would just let Ben go away with the money…secretly, at least.

"Oh right, the only motive he's got is hating Ben's face...and guts, I guess", he said chuckling as Gwen glared at him. As planned, they moved in and Gwen sometimes wonders how long it would take for them to tie the knot. A million years? She hoped not. At least Grandma's excited with the incoming newborns. She thought for awhile that Verdona heard Kevin's joke and decided to hang around to find out if any of them had "the spark". She didn't think I was pregnant, right? Nah, she's got more than enough manna to find out if I was.

"How 'bout Vilgax? Pretty suspicious to me", Kevin asked hopingly but Gwen simply frowned.

"He's not dead, as written here. Ben must have thought he's much more useless than the deceased Diagon he absorbed. So, no", Gwen disagreed.

"Your job gives me a headache. Let's take a break", Kevin said and stood up to reach the midnight snack his girlfriend prepared at the kitchen counter. He tried one and hummed contentedly to himself. Gwen was reading, actually studying some papers they researched that morning. Kevin chewed disappointedly thinking about how he could have upgraded their new home.

"Hey Gwen, what kind of cookie is this?", he asked as he never tasted one of it before. Gwen looked up for a second and returned to her papers.

"Oatmeal Raisins, you've never tasted those?", she asked distractedly. Kevin made a disgusted tone.

"Raisins? I hate raisins", he said. He immediately caught her attention and saw that she was walking towards him.

"I know, I didn't add them. I used walnuts", she said and Kevin suddenly realized that he could taste no raisins on the confection.

"You know me too well, but why call it Oatmeal Raisins when you can call it Oatmeal Walnuts", Kevin remarked winsomely and Gwen smiled playfully while grabbing some cookies.

"Logical reasoning? Never change history… I just realized work time's over, Mr. Levin. Let's get some sleep", she said and Kevin carried her up.

"Mind reading's not fair in this household, Lovely Gwen, but you're probably right", he said as he walked carefully to avoid sudden incidents at their first night together.

"Wait, wait, wait! Grab some papers, if you please, Darling Kevin. Do you mind?", she asked pointingly at the glass table beside the couch. He did so without letting go and grinned.

"Calling me Darling in that matter? I actually mind", he said jokingly

"What? Lovely Kevin?", she asked, giggling.

"We'll think of something", Kevin said reaching their main bedroom. It looked like one of the transitional ones. Mainly fluffy and walls of cream white, the purple double bed silky and flowery, and a single stand-up lamp lights the semi-dark room. Two windows at the bed's right angle corner and a door to the upper porch. Kevin thought it could fit Gwen, pure and simple, so he didn't mind changing the interior design. Except for the bed though, it had to go.

"My boss thought of Lovely Gwen", she said as she decided to lay in bed in a sitting position to read the papers some more. Kevin went to the other side.

"Hey, Isn't Darkstar one of the suspects?", he asked, getting himself comfortable.

"Yeah, you didn't bring him up. He's gone back to Michael Morningstar, for the record", she replied softly.

"Darkstar or not, there's high chance he's the stalker. He looks like one to me", Kevin said.

"No, I think he turned over a new leaf. It's been what, 10 years?", she asked pleasantly.

"No one can change that much. Do you really believe a supervisor with a slick hair like that would appear out of nowhere. Suspiciously suspicious to me", Kevin argued.

"No. He's after our powers remember, not Julie or Ben. He would have done it in the office if he wanted to", Gwen said firmly.

"Fine. Can we go to sleep? Your spy research gives me constant migraine", Kevin asked and grabbed Gwen's papers and lay it down their bedside drawer. She didn't protest.

"You have got to do something about that head of yours", Gwen said laying down and he kissed her down to bed. She suddenly felt awakened at the pressure he gave but it turned into passion. They must have forgotten the time and reached to the point of make love- their second time.

"G'night" was the final thing she heard before she lost consciousness.

* * *

><p>Two more months have passed….<p>

At work, she felt light-headed though her eyes felt heavy. 9:00 AM in the morning? She's got a lot of time to do her first step. Kevin and her research that night was pretty useful. Ben and Julie helped that morning to study the papers and got a little idea on her first target. She didn't have time for coffee and Kevin had to rush for work as they woke up late. As usual, Emily was fully prepared and Michael checked her in for work at 8:30. The spare 30 minutes, well, Gwen ate yoghurt and cheesecake which she was entirely fond of at the moment and took a nap. The usual day starts and she glances at the paper.

The list left her with:

_Kevin- with a slash line and a double cross mark from Kevin himself _

_Albedo- erased _

_Darkstar- erased _

_Vilgax- not dead but no _

_Ghostfreak_

_Dr. Animo_

_Zombozo_

_Ssserpent _

_Seven-Seven _

_Vulkanus _

_Anyone in the universe that's got a motive against me_

"Great, not the trickiest of all cases but supposedly the most one with suspects. It's practically brimming with it", Gwen whispered to herself and checked her plumber's badge. Kevin's busy with something at his department and Ben got away with who knows how. He let me borrow Rustbucket III since it had to do with work. She was actually relieved that he didn't give any lecture on another upgraded technology on the flything.

Ben came coming into view with said ride as I immediately got on to avoid further attention from my co-workers. He seemed to be enjoying the drive even if the journey hadn't even started.

"Is it a boy or a girl?", Gwen asked suspiciously as Ben drove, sipping what looked like a smoothie. She guessed he dropped by Mr. Smoothy's before getting to her company. Why does Kevin seem to be the only busy cop today?

"What? Julie's 2 months pregnant, the doctor wouldn't even know yet", Ben replied, realizing what she was talking about. Oh yeah, she hadn't had the time to talk about how she can know the baby's gender by her powers, probably another time.

"Right, well, first things first, we got to find Vulkanus", Gwen said sitting down on one seat.

"Won't be hard, whether there's taydenite, you'll find Vulkanus anywhere", Ben said calmly," But I find it hard to believe that he's the stalker".

"C'mon, you said it yourself", Gwen said as she recited," He's stinkin' rich, he's a detrovite criminal and he hates you"

"I really doubt he can write those death mails, though", Ben said shiftily.

"Well, yeah, that does bother me but nothing works by trying", she said uncertainly," though Kevin thought that Vulkanus is after the baby, thinking it can have powers for taydenite or anything to make him rich". Ben laugh at the thought and Gwen did seem to realize that the idea was kind of stupid.

"That's a theory. Only Kevin and Vulkanus could come up with that so Kevin does have a point", he said

Suddenly, Gwen and Ben's badges lighted up simultaneously and they glanced at each other.

"This is Ben Tennyson. What's the problem?", he said earnestly. A familiar voice came from the other line of the communicator.

"Vulkanus is in the house. Come quick!", Kevin shouted quickly and was immediately gone.

"Kevin?", Gwen cried and Ben automatically turned back to their houses direction.

"This have to be a coincidence", Ben muttered and Gwen was sweating entirely, not knowing if she was worried for Kevin or their house or for Vulkanus.

* * *

><p>The Tennyson cousins was met by Vulkanus's pick- axe men and they can hear Kevin and someone fighting at the backyard. She sighed to hear that her house was in one piece. She heard her cousin dial the third omnitrix and shout "Fasttrack"!<p>

"Try not to break anything!", she shouted before Ben could even run and in a blink of an eye, had their weapons, mostly pick-axe, at his arms. He throwed it down carelessly.

"Not promising", Ben said in his fasttrack voice and run to the backyard to help his best friend.

"Nice way of showing your gratitude!", she yelled back and followed them.

As soon as she saw that Vulkanus had Kevin on the upperhand, she immediately summoned a rope of manna to tangle him up. Ben, who had turned Big Chill, froze his lower body. She helped Kevin up on his feet and he glared at him furiously.

"Nice of you to drop by, eh, Vulkanus", Kevin said sarcastically. Ben turned unexpectantly to Rath and stood beside Kevin, growling.

"BABYMAN! Were you the one spying on Julie?", Ben asked scowling in his growling tiger voice.

This was not what Gwen had planned out though she agreed that it was positively easier than hiding secretly to get information. She really avoided having to deal with forced information. Vulkanus looked confused and dazzled from the fight and Rath's sudden shout of question.

"Why you! I don' know what you're talking about!", Vulkanus said irritably. Rath then crudely got hold of his shoulders and were about to squeeze him to death if it wasn't a mechanical suit.

"LEMME TELL YA SOMETHIN', VULKANUS, THE DETROVITE CRIMINAL BABYMAN, I want you to tell us the truth and nothing but the truth, ya hear me?", he hissed.

"Hands off the arms, I just had 'em on back order!", Vulkanus tried loftily and Gwen shook her head while Kevin watched laughingly.

"YA' HEAR ME?"he shouted and Gwen felt something trembled.

"Ben, that's not negotiating", Gwen scolded.

"This is exactly negotiating!", he replied defiantly.

"Dude, change back. It's getting annoying", Kevin said and tapped the omnitrix symbol on his chest. Simple trick.

"Alright, why are you here, Vulkanus?", Gwen asked promptly.

"I kinda got desperate on finding one of them taydenites", Vulkanus replied as he couldn't get out of what's keeping him tied behind his soldiers.

"For 10 years, you haven't found anything?", Kevin asked astounded.

"Why here? There's not exactly taydenites at this place", Ben asked quizzically.

" Not exactly welcome on one of them planets anymore and I remembered Levin kept some of 'em", he replied.

"Bad Idea, I used them all up on my engine on Rustbucket III", Kevin said.

"That clock seem to be shouting Liars, isn't it?", he said.

"Clock?", Ben asked and Gwen and Kevin looked at each other as they remembered. That little piece of taydenite was what drove Vulkanus to their house? Tough Luck on him cause Gwen doubted Kevin would ever give it up. It was one of the presents he gave for Gwen on her 18th birthday. There was plenty, if you mind.

"We won't give it up for all you're worth, Vulkanus", Gwen said defensively.

"Yeah, I guess it could be a Levin family heirloom", Kevin joked and Vulkanus had the time to get out of his frozen feet.

"If you won't give it, then I'll be taking it!", he shouted and ran towards the living room without his mechanical suit. Kevin and Ben ran after him and Gwen followed. She only had one question, though. How could he have gone out so fast? She didn't care. All she knew was that she hid that taydenite clock in their bedroom last night and put out the other silver clock Kevin painted taydenite blue in case of emergency theft.

And she found out that he had no idea about Julie. Kevin and Ben came back and collapsed at the couch.

"He got away", Ben said tired. Kevin saw Gwen take out the list and erase the name Vulkanus on it.

"He wasn't the stalker?", Kevin asked.

"Yup", Gwen said and walked to the kitchen where there lay cheesecake on the plate beside the fruit basket. Kevin made sure there was cheesecake and yogurt nearby. She grabbed a spoon and ate for a second while Kevin stared at her, thinking. He should buy more cheesecake soon.

* * *

><p><em>Tell me what you thought! Let's see, it's the middle of the night and I finally found that USB I was talking about. Great Day, actually since for the first time, I played all day. It was fun since I'm already 15. Thanks for reading and I'll keep updating as soon as possible!<em>


	5. A sudden skip of the Plan

_Disclaimers: I do not own Ben 10! There alright. I just want to say that there was a national blackout on our part of the country and I got seriously bored at home so I decided to slack off all day. Could I really live for a year without any power at home- not literally powers like the team but you know, electricity? What am I saying, I'd go nuts for sure! Well, now I give you another chapter, Thanks for reading and Enjoy..._

* * *

><p>Chapter 5:<p>

-August 12 _(2 months and 3 weeks before the case even sprang to life)-_

There wasn't any sign that Vulkanus would come to them in a furious rage demanding to get his hands on Gwen's taydenite clock, which was a complete relief. He still probably doesn't realize that it was a phony and would certainly do if the clock was smashed right in front of his very eyes, as it was the rarest and toughest gem in the galaxy. Gwen almost thought that Vulkanus had gotten hold of a little Osmosian on his sleeves, which literally brought chills to her bones. Seeing Kevin all those years in frightful slavery to absorb that taydenite and pick-axed by his men, she didn't want it to happen to anyone ever again.

Gwen still got no lead to the stalker's identity and her best friend, Julie, was still receiving hate mails- which was actually a good sign since it started as death mails. She was experiencing semi- insomnia from extreme worry, which is pretty bad for the baby. But it was still a sight to see that every time the couple does visit, her stomach had gotten much larger. She was now 2 months and 3 weeks pregnant.

It happened last night when Gwen had a terrible realization.

* * *

><p><em>Ben and Julie, the soon-to-be parents of Kenny or Gwendolyn II, (Gwen was actually thrilled that her first nephew is going to be named after her but looked downright disappointed to know that the baby was a boy, a fact that she and her boyfriend had hidden from the couple since her powers got useful) , had been sleeping on the living room soundly. The two had decided to decorate the nursery and left them with a restless day. Gwen and Kevin had done the shopping, currently setting aside their work, for the baby's things. <em>

_As Julie woke up from a sudden turbulence in the kitchen, as usual his husband wasn't disturbed and snored nonchalantly as ever, she decided to look for the reason as to why. She was heart-stricken to find that her current hobby, planting flowers at their front lawn, was withered and thrown wildly down every angle of their front door and porch. As she got out to investigate if a couple of children was playing a prank at her, a swarm of nanochips zoomed right in front of her before she could even run. _

_Visions blurring, "Ben!", she had called out. _

_She fell on her back but that didn't stop the sudden invasion," Ship! BEN! Help!"_

_She had wondered if Ben still lay asleep while the nanochips was zooming down her throat, making her incapable of breathing, nonetheless, yelling for help. _

"_Ship, Ship!", someone…something had spoke in a high, terrified squeak. She was still struggling and Ship tried to help but making an armor out of her would only make matters worse. Then Ben came in sight, his eyes wide at the sight of his wife who was lying on the floor, suffocating. _

"_Julie!", he shouted, extreme panic in his voice. His cousin and Kevin was still out and as he dialed the third omnitrix, Big Chill..Echo Echo..Jury Rigg..he realized that none of his alien would help. Damn it!_

_He tried to get rid of the stupid nanites and looked around in search for its queen. _

"_Elena! Stop it!", he shouted hopingly but silence had only met him. Julie was turning pale and total fear had stricken over him._

_He then dialed his phone for Gwen. _

_-Change Scene to Gwen and Kevin's shopping spree- _

"_It'll break in one snap, let's look for something else", Kevin said, not even looking good enough at what Gwen was pointing at. Gwen managed a stubborn look on her face, frustrated at how her boyfriend was taking this so lightly. They've been in this department store for hours and Kevin had been saying the same thing again and again. The crib wasn't made of sticks, how could it break in one snap? _

"_Kevin, why do you bother to go shopping when you don't even look at the damn thing!", she said sternly and Kevin looked at her with beaming eyes. _

"_It's Ben's kid, isn't it, what do you expect?", he asked, coolly._

"_I expect you to help me buy what your best friend's son would need!", she said apprehensively," I wish you would take better responsibility for our kid than Ben's", she whispered. Kevin immediately stopped in his tracks and looked at Gwen curiously._

"_What?", he asked surprised at the statement and Gwen seemed to realize what she'd said. _

"_W-what do you mean?", she asked, trying to stay calm but feeling sweat take her over. _

"_You're p-pregnant?", he asked nervously and Gwen couldn't quite know what to say," But we've never…we didn't…have we?", he asked trying to think of the last time they'd made love. _

"_Remember 3 weeks ago? Our third __time together? Well, we forgot to use some…protection", she said as soft as she could and Kevin seemed to remember. _

"_You mean the dairy was…You were craving?", he asked and In his delight, she had nodded. He was filled with joy and puzzlement and he wondered how he would be a father since he lost his in a very young age. _

"_Do you want me to…get rid of it?", Gwen suddenly asked in a low voice as Kevin snapped back to reality. _

"_No! no, no, I don't. I'm glad it's mine, I really didn't expect it-", Kevin mumbled as he held her around the waist, seeing her as more of a treasure than gold. Gwen breathed out an air of relief. _

"_Me neither, and I really thought you wouldn't want it", Gwen said._

"_How could I not want him? Even if he's the hundredth one, I'll still keep him, as long as you're the mother", he reassured and she laughed softly._

"_I'd rather not have a hundred kids, but as long as you take this seriously, I'll let you have at least two", she joked and he gave her a smirk. _

"_Just two?", he asked plainly and Gwen felt her phone vibrate inside her small beady bag," It's Ben", she said as Kevin nodded, and they made their way towards the other side of the department store. Before she could even say anything, a booming voice came out of the poor phone and she intently listened, ignoring the fact about possible injuries to her eardrum. _

"_Julie's suffocating! There's no time, cast a spell to remove the nanites in her lungs!", Ben had shouted desperately at his cousin. Gwen had to admit that both her and Kevin were stunned and in reply to Ben's wish, she did so. It was a good thing she knew the right spell. _

"_Put the phone in Julie's direction!", she had ordered," Tardis Motis!", she spoke as her eyes glowed magenta. _

"_You slowed It down, I need you to get it out of her!", Ben yelled after seeing the nanochips going on a very slow motion. Probably not and she wished she could take a peek at her magic book._

"_I know! Just hold it up", Gwen was now terrified and Kevin seeing this, had held the phone for her to properly think," Dwer Niji Mu!", she spoke again._

_-Change Scene- _

_Ben saw as the nanochips came out of Julie, letting her color go down from blue to the original pale pink, and strode away into the higher dusk of air. Then in a blink of an eye, had camouflaged itself till it faded away. _

_Julie, getting her breathing to ease up, was met up by a relieved Ben and had carelessly thrown the phone away to hug her, "Julie!", he repeated and somehow Julie still had the effort to smack him in the back of the head. He looked at her and she said softly," Try to wake up when I call for you". _

_Kevin and Gwen was in total blank up until Ben killed the line. What had happened? _

_Kevin tried his plumber's badge in the same amount of curiosity as his girlfriend," Tennyson, what's the deal, before I can even enjoy being a father, you let your wife get beaten up by nanochips?", he had asked demandingly and to Gwen's immense relief, the brunette had replied hoarsely," Julie's fine, dude, thank Gwen for me". Kevin thought if Ben had been listening as he didn't even get one congratulations._

* * *

><p>New Suspect: Elena Validus<p>

Age: 25

Occupation: Scientist and Nanochip Queen

Reason for suspicion: Attempted Murder at Mrs. Tennyson using her Hive

Possible motive: Julie Yamamoto nee Tennyson's pregnancy with Ben Tennyson's child together with the fact that said suspect's hatred for the victim and love for the husband.

They didn't consider the women as suspects and Kevin had remarked about how a thousand girls hated Ben. In this case, Elena Validus was a positive suspect. She was behind all the threats Julie was receiving. She had nearly killed her cousin-in-law and she decided to find her as soon as possible. All means of having to talk to the others were put aside and ignored, all she needed to do was find Elena and any possible ally.

"Gwen, could you possibly explain the phrase 'suspect's hatred for the victim and love for the husband' part?", her department supervisor had asked as soon as he read the report she gave him. Michael Morningstar had felt more interested in his employee's case.

"What do you mean, boss?", Gwen asked puzzled since Michael had never asked anything more of what she gave him.

"Just curious", Michael asked.

"Elena Validus had been in love with my cousin, that is Ben Tennyson, and is possibly obsessed with him from the Hive's control. Julie had even witnessed how Elena told her of her hatred for her and Ben", Gwen explained and he seemed to understand as he nodded.

"I'll fix you your warrant arrest, go find the suspect", Michael simply ordered as she got on her feet.

"Thanks, I'll check the Validus Laboratories", she said and hurried of to where Kevin was waiting outside with his car.

* * *

><p><em>5th chapter up and thankfully, I'm still up and going. The story will be shorter than I thought it would but I still hope you're reading. Today's Friday the 13th so I hope you had a way to get rid of the bad luck. Could you tell me guys where you can download the Sims 3, I'm literally desperate! I don't exactly have some spare money to buy the CD. It's okay if you don't, I'm just wondering. Well, thanks anyway for reading!<em>


	6. The End of the Beginning

_Disclaimers: Well, I still have no rights over Man of Action's Ben 10 or any of its characters._

_Author's note: It's been days since I last updated. I'm so sorry for the delay. I'm almost left out of the tide these days and today, I'm following back and start reading fanfics again. I've been thinking of a writing another story, only it's not Gwevin. Hope you guys are still reading!_

* * *

><p>Chapter 6:<p>

The Validus Laboratories was quite a mess, as Gwen observed from the thick cobwebs and dirt. Kevin was playing around the place hoping to get any piece of Plumber Tech for their home. She could feel no other life forms in the laboratory and they decided to investigate. Elena didn't seem to change anything as Gwen couldn't see any difference when they were here last time. She hadn't had time, perhaps because of her dirty work behind Ben and Julie. Now's the time to gather some evidence and they could arrest her on the spot.

Kevin stood in front of the large cupboard that hid beneath the stairs, the very same place where she locked Julie on. It was locked, as predicted and he decided to absorb it's door. Gwen heard the door smash into pieces and immediately ran to where he stood.

"Suspicious stuff...", Kevin muttered as Gwen came to his side. There was a pile of used alien tech of the corner and the couple started digging in, looking for any clues. Sound wave grenades, some DNA repair guns, a chilling gun, universal translators, etc, etc, etc.

"What's this?", Gwen asked and Kevin turned to where her eyes layed. She began pulling something from under the pile of stuff and Kevin, helping her do so, felt his body tighten some more as soon as their eyes fell on it.

It was Michael Morningstar's Helmet.

"How could it have gone all the way to Elena's Lab?", Gwen asked, eyes wide with full curiosity.

"Unless Argit sold it, he has a knack of putting his nose where it doesn't belong", Kevin remarked.

"Let's find out what he's up to", Gwen suggested as her eyes glowed magenta searching for Michael's current whereabouts.

It was both Elena and Michael's mistake to leave such important clues lying around, she had thought as Kevin smirked.

"Seems like Morningstar's in a lot of trouble", Kevin said as Gwen came running to where they had left Kevin's car.

"He's going towards Ben's house", she said bluntly.

"What? He's got a deal or something?", Kevin asked as they walked around, still in search for his beloved muscle car.

"He got a deal alright. With Elena, that is", Gwen said and Kevin drew a sweat.

"I always knew he had a thing for evil, pretty chicks", he said and Gwen glared at him furiously," Not you, of course", he said clearly.

"Where did you leave your car, again?", Gwen asked and Kevin scratched the back of his head in puzzlement.

"I swear it was in front of that sign", he said pointing at the front sign of the lab. He wasn't mistaken as Gwen remembered the same thing. She glanced at her boyfriend secretly as he desperately searched for his ride. It was missing, but not stolen. How could it have been? Before you could even touch that obnoxious car, you'd be pushed down towards hell with all the technology Kevin had put. She even wondered if it has its own security system.

"That sneaky little thief better watch himself", she heard Kevin muttering angrily in a far corner and she walked down to another pavement of the next street only to find Elena's red motorcycle parked beside a stack of boxes.

She inspected it deliberately and touched the handles, expecting something of a trap would suddenly come out behind her. Her insticts were going wild, and as soon as she sat on the her rival's bike,hands touching the keys left on the engine, a circular cuff had gotten hold of her right hand. She had known something would happen, but not this bad.

"Dang!", she had exclaimed and as she observed the familiar marks engraved in the cuff, she realized it immediately. The one she had longed for his grandfather to give her. A power neutralizing tool created by the synthroids that had gotten her grandmother in trouble once.

She immediately went towards Kevin's direction and found him, sweating and looking bitter at the most. He seemed to be running after something.

"Kevin!", she exclaimed again and he noticed her standing with the bracelet on her wrist.

"Where'd you get that?", he asked as he tried to catch his breath while he tried holding Gwen's wrist in his, looking absolutely scornful as he remembered what it is.

"Where's the car?", Gwen asked, ignoring his question.

"You're stupid boss hijacked my ride, now tell me who put that in your wrist", he stated furiously and Gwen sighed heavily.

"I fell right into the trap, Kevin, and now we've got no choice but to use the bike", she said pulling him towards the red motorcycle.

"C'mon, I'm certainly going to kill that blonde!", Kevin stated as he let Gwen sit behind him comfortably when they reached the bike. Putting on the helmets, he started the engine and it came booming loudly.

"Well, I'm not stopping you", Gwen said incredibly and probably half-joking. Kevin looked at her admiringly and kissed her on the lips lightly then drove hysterically down the street. He could have sworn he felt his girlfriend smirk.

* * *

><p>Ben stared at his wife who was trying to find her comfortable spot on the couch while eating her popcorn. He wanted to laugh but it was definitely not a good idea to laugh at a heavily pregnant woman, especially when their hormones are acting up. She looked at him, noticing the smile that formed in his lips.<p>

"My back aches", she complained," Don't smile at me like that!'

"I'm not smiling, I'm admiring your way of being pregnant", he corrected," Do you want a massage?", he asked.

Julie looked at him incredulously as if he was joking," You know you could have helped Gwen and Kevin with their investigation", she said regrettably.

"But I chose to give my lovely wife a day of great massage, come on, Jules", he said as he stood up to sit where she lay.

"Wait, who are you and what have you done with my Ben?", she asked bluntly and he laughed at the sudden remark. Julie had been too long around Gwen.

"Hey, I can be sweet, now lie on your back, come on,", Ben ordered and she played along. It wasn't everyday that Ben tried to be caring. Well, ever since she became pregnant, he was always like this but she had always loved playing along.

"Oh, I just hope you're not kissing any other girls again, Benjamin", she said and he ran to where she had gone.

"And I just wish you'd think I can be a great husband without thinking I'd screw something up, Juliet", he replied and caught her on the arms. She giggled softly and kissed him on the cheek.

"Then again...", Ben said as Gwen and Kevin coming into view," Do I see Kevin riding a motorcycle or am I just hallucinating?", he asked.

"No, I can see it too", Julie said. Gwen and Kevin parked in front of their house and Ben yelled something at his best friend about his crazy driving.

"I'm trying to save your lives, forget about the car!", he said.

"Oh, no, you're still paying for that dent!", she heard Ben's reply and with a flash of an eye," Is that grandma's bracelet?", he asked her cousin.

"Long story but for now, Julie's in trouble", she answered and moved towards Julie who was watching the scene merrily.

"Gwen!", Julie shrieked as Gwen saw her eyes turn to utter horror. She had felt it to, but it was too late. A hand grabbed her flawless neck, threatening to slit her throat with the kitchen knife it held. She didn't dare move and heard Kevin's own shock and his attempts of fighting back.

"Move or she'll Die!", a familiar voice hissed at her ear and her body tensed at the roughness in his voice," Hold out your hands", Cooper had ordered in a deep, serious and deadly voice.

"Cooper...it's not you, I know it", she whispered and even without her Anodite powers, she decided to use telepathy. Kevin's manna, the normal one was flaming and she used it to talk with him.

"Kevin?", she thought and she saw Kevin jump in surprise.

"Gwen! Don't move", he thought back.

"No. I know you can't attack but he's a fake. You need to destroy it", she ordered and he seemed to understand.

"Got it. I won't let you go, we're going to see that baby born whether they like it or not", Kevin had thought confidently.

"I know", she said and broke off.

She used her elbows to knock him off her. The knife was thrown away and Kevin and Ben came charging in with a morphed large blade and 5 equally apprehensive clones of echo-echo. They were fighting and Gwen chose to keep Julie safe.

"Julie, find ship! Let him protect you, please!", she instantly ordered and she nodded, extreme worry in her face and ran to where her dog stayed.

She wanted the stupid bracelet off and seeing Kevin in a brutal attempt to cut the fake Cooper's head off, she decided to move in the fight. Holding her hand up, as if sacrifice to their creator, she tightly held all composure that Kevin wouldn't cut it off.

Kevin, in a blurred vision, swung his blade and landed on Gwen's bracelet, with his girlfriend in a tensed position. He held back.

"What the-? Gwen, that's insane!", Kevin had yelled through the fight as Echo- Echo finished Cooper which in turn was Nanochips formed in the shape of their friend.

"I've got to try!", she replied dissapointedly, seeing the bracelet tightened more. She saw the knife that he held and stuffed it unto her boots which she uses during work.

"Well, it certainly didn't work", he replied and called out for Ben. He had a plan and suddenly she was extremely proud of her boyfriend when it did work as soon as the bracelet fell off. He tried to cut it with the blade together with Echo-Echo's shrilly screams.

"I love you", she mouthed and he smirked, posing as a stuck-up hero with a large blade on his shoulders. Now the real fight's on the way, now with her powers back.

* * *

><p>Total disaster was now positively on the way, The super-powered trio subconsciously thought, seeing themselves inside Ben's house trapped with energy cuffs and Julie held hostage by Elena's nanite queen form. Michael Morningstar was quite proud of their brilliant plan and Kevin, if only he didn't have those cuffs on, would tear him apart just based on the deadly glare he was giving him.<p>

It seemed that ship was already in Elena's control, and without him, Julie was vulnerable. And with Julie held hostage, the trio were completely vulnerable. She was now back on the couch, with a grumpy back and a beaming Elena who was eyeing her now noticeable bump on her stomach. Gwen was now thinking that anything would be good enough to save them right now. She didn't want to die, not with a child on the way.

"You know, I'm completely jealous of that little bump you have right now, Juliet", Elena was hissing and Ben couldn't feel more threatened in his life.

"She's not the only one, isn't that right, Lovely Gwen?", Michael had said while he searched for something in Ben's secret drawer. He didn't need his mask anymore as Elena's nanochips were the one providing him energy.

"How did you-?", Gwen's muffled voice asked.

"Know? It is mine, isn't it?", his haughty, annoying voice replied and Kevin and Ben's ear piercing yells had made her more frightened than their current disposition..

"Morningstar! I'm going to kill you-", Kevin was saying sharply.

"and send me straight down to Tartarus? Yeah, I get them all the time. But no worries, even if I wanted to, the kid is still yours", he said.

Gwen glanced at Kevin who sighed heavily but in a good way and she spoke suddenly. She couldn't believe both of them fell for the joke.

"I don't understand, I thought you changed, Michael!", she said furiously.

"He wouldn't change, he's more obnoxious than me or Kevin", Ben remarked and Kevin seem to agree.

"I am, is that right? But you're utterly mistaken", Michael said as he came nearer to Elena's place, hands filled with the letters he and Elena sent," Lovely Gwen, I hope you still recall *that* case?", he said as they smelled smoke coming from the kitchen. The letters were being burned. They were leaving no evidence behind.

"I do", Gwen admitted, remembering the Manny Armstrong Case.

"Now do you know what this vendetta's all about? I changed and I needed the revenge for the mark you left for my company. You so-called hero's solely exist to torture me!".

"So Elena was just an underling?", Kevin asked and Elena scoffed.

"How dare you?", she yelled," Michael and I may have different grudges but he and I share the same desire", she said.

"And what may I ask is that?", Julie asked and they seemed suddenly shocked by her question, possibly because she was too frightened to speak.

"To get rid of you all!", she said bitterly," And live happily ever after, as I desired with your husband once". she said.

Kevin burst out laughing and everyone turned towards him.

"Dude, how can you laugh at a time like this?", Ben asked.

"They're dating, Ben. Oh, I just thought they looked like the vampires I once watched with Gwen, what was that again?", he asked and Gwen could have slapped her hand on her forehead.

"Kevin, this is not the right time", Gwen scolded and he seemed to contain his laughter.

"Let's see who gets the last laugh when I finish this one off'", Michael pointed at Gwen's slight bump on her stomach and turned around the other side to prevent his hands from touching it.

"You wouldn't!", Kevin yelled, running protectively in front of Gwen as Ben ran over to Julie's side.

"Says who?", he asked and immediately threw a punch at Kevin. He fell right down and eyes fell at the floor, he felt so helpless seeing him going after Gwen. His girlfriend. His love. The mother of his child. Michael caught Gwen on the arms, but Ben was too busy fighting Elena and protecting Julie. He seemed out of control and managed to use his omnitrix for her.

He tried absorbing the solid floor but no use, his hands was tied to even form anything right. His eyes then fell on Gwen's boots, something sharp and shiny was on it, and ran to get it.

Michael was having a hard time with Gwen to stop her from squirming to tackle her on the ground. His fingers gently caught the blade and pulled it right out.

Bingo!

The last thing he did was stuck it right down Morningstar's back with all the effort he has. Elena, in turn, felt her date's sudden fate and Ben had the chance to get her unconscious with an electric attack from Brainstorm.

"Wow...", Julie said as she immediately helped Gwen on her feet. They were left with an unconscious Elena and the corpse of Michael Morningstar. And two more exhausted heroes that tried to save their ladies.

"The cops are on their way", Ben said.

"What are you saying? We are the cops", Kevin said and both the girls giggled.

"Well, I called for backup anyway", Ben said and Kevin nodded,"Are you two, okay?", he asked turning to the girls.

"No harm done", Gwen replied as Kevin came to her side to check any damage.

"We're absolutely fine, Ben", Julie said as Ben did the same.

"How about the baby?", both of them asked in chorus and they looked at each other, equally annoyed.

"Still hanging strong", Gwen said and Julie agreed.

"Great", both of them said in chorus, again. They were literally worn out to even argue or tussle so they both collapsed at the couch, a better turn of events for Gwen and Julie.

"I can't believe you killed him, Kev", Ben said as Julie sat beside him.

"It was in self- defense", Gwen defended, sitting beside Kevin.

"Even if it wasn't, I would have done so eventually. He's got an irritatingly dry sense of humor", Kevin said and all of them laughed.

"Yeah, I can't believe you fell for it", Gwen said grumpily and he then kissed the top of her head lovingly.

"Just promise me you'll get a new job", he asked and she nodded in agreement.

"Believe me, I would even if you didn't ask", she said and Kevin beamed at her words.

They just kept sitting comfortably for a few minutes until the backup came. Next morning, they would need all the strength they would need to fix their home as a start of a new life.

"Wait, My car's still missing!", Kevin yelled as he stood out of his seat and out of the door. Gwen rolled her eyes and turned to Ben who was laughing incredulously at his best friend.

"Would you tell him about that tracking device of his again?", she asked and he stood up to follow Kevin.

"Hey, doofus!", they heard him yell and Julie turned to Gwen.

"They never change, do they?", she asked and Gwen managed a laugh.

-Case Closed-

* * *

><p><em>Great! I managed to finish it. Whaddya think? Leave any reviews, alright? Oh, and I just want to say my father's getting on my nerves and it's 2 hours before midnight. Thanks!<em>


	7. Epilogue

_Disclaimers: The last of it, Man of Action owns Ben 10 and my favorite trio, Ben, Gwen, and Kevin._

_Authors note: The last chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed it._

* * *

><p>Epilogue:<p>

Kevin couldn't contain his excitement. Even a man of charming birth has his moments of great merriment. And this time was the second moment of merriment. After waiting for 8 more months, 3 days, and 4 minutes, he was finally going back home with his newly upgraded house and newly- born son. His fiancee was looking wearily at the sight, out her car window while holding a sleeping infant in her arms. Kevin watched her on the adjustable mirror every second, admiring her in every way.

"Gwen?", he asked for the 4th time and wished he could hold her. He insisted she sit at the back of the car for extra precaution.

"Kevin, the precaution won't work if you keep doing that. Sit still and we'll be fine", she said and he smirked. Gwen was right, they have all the time in the world and an accident is not worth experiencing before he can even get to the house.

"I know, but we're almost there", he stated and she nodded.

"Good, I wanted to get a good nap for days", she said and the baby's muffled cry was heard,"Shh..Shh", she cooed and gave him a bottle given to him specifically. He drank it hungrily and saw that Kevin was watching. She felt herself smile at his sudden enthusiasm.

"Watch your step", he said as Gwen walked towards their door with him guiding her, baby Devlin still in her arms," Wait!"

"What?", she exclaimed and Kevin kicked a rock that was in front of her,"Oh", she said, realizing what he meant.

"Come on", he said opening the door for her. He had a heavy baby bag in his shoulders but he didn't seem to mind.

Kevin let her walk in and as soon as the lights were turned on,

"Surprise!", the Tennyson Family together with Kevin's mother greeted them enthusiastically. Shouts of "Oh, he's a darling!" and "May I hold him?" caught Gwen and Kevin off guard.

Both of them glanced at each other awkwardly and in a blink of an eye, Devlin was passed around the crowd. Kevin held a shocked face at how his first- born was being tossed around.

"Relax, dude! That's their normal reaction around Kenny, too", Ben suddenly said as Julie came following behind holding a young toddler in her arms. Gwen held her arms for Kenny and Julie gladly gave her to his aunt.

"Oh, I bet that's pretty normal for everyone", Kevin said sarcastically as they watched her mother gave the baby to Gwen's father, Frank.

Gwen and Julie were now deep in conversation about their young sons and Julie then walked to take a look at Devlin Levin. He had Gwen's eyes, bright green, for sure but all in all, he was totally Kevin. Jet black hair, the handsome face and the charming aura. Kenneth Tennyson in turn, was the exact replica of his father, only having Julie's eyes, ebony black, and skin color, pale pink.

"They both get a lot from their fathers", Julie remarked and Gwen beamed.

"I hope not too much of it", Gwen said, cooing Kenny as he woke up.

"What happened to Morningstar's company?", Julie asked curiously.

"Well, at first they wanted to give it to me, but I told them to give it to Emily instead", she replied and her friend beamed. She had quit the spy business as soon as the case was closed and Elena was arrested.

Kevin and Ben came to their sides and Gwen gave the already awake young Tennyson to her fiancee. Kevin looked reluctant,"C'mon, it'll be good practice", she insisted, a sly smile forming on her lips.

"Hey, don't drop him", Ben warned as Kevin gave him a mocking smile.

"No worries, I'm a natural", Kevin reassured and played with him a little with Gwen watching happily," Do you want a piggyback ride, Kenny? Do you?", he cooed and he seemed to agree as he managed a small giggle.

"You heard him, Ben", Gwen said as Julie laughed. She got him back and came running around for Ben as the baby giggled hysterically, Ben enjoying his child's laughter.

"Oh, come here, Devlin", he heard Gwen say and turned to see her Grandpa Max giving the his great- grandson to her.

"He's going to be just like his father", he remarked and gave Kevin a reassuring smile before turning away. Gwen was now shoving Devlin towards Kevin.

"C'mon, you held Kenny, now hold your son", she said softly as Devlin stayed asleep. Kevin got him and tried to hold him in the way Gwen did. Devlin was much younger than Kenny. He looked uncomfortable but one look at his son and fiancee reassured him that everything was now back to normal.

"Do you think Elena will be back? I did kill her date", Kevin said as he sat shiftily beside her with the baby squirming slightly on his arms.

"She's locked on her own cell. She'd be gone for awhile", Gwen said watching her whole family, now playing around Kenny.

Turning back to her son," He looks exactly like you", she complimented.

"He does, does he?", Kevin said, staring at Devlin," but don't forget you promised me two. Now all we need is a little Gwen", he said as he kissed her tightly and passionately but was cut-off when Devlin cried mildly.

He then gave him back to his mother and smiled softly as she started to rock him to sleep again.

"I put all sorts of camera around the house, that'll help", he said and Gwen smiled.

"I wouldn't mind an automatic diaper changer", Gwen said.

"That gives me a good idea, actually", Kevin said and they gave each other teasing smiles.

"Hey guys! Dinner's ready, Grandpa Max cooked", Ben said and the three of them looked nauseatingly," Wait, I said it wrong, Dinner's on me!", he said as he helped Julie out the door with the rest of the family for the nearest restaurant.

They started following everyone and Grandpa Max was quite oblivious to the fact that his family was leaving him Behind.

"I'll protect you two as long as it takes", Kevin whispered in her ear as Gwen smiled.

"I love you too, Kevin", she replied, realizing the intended meaning of the statement and faced him to give a light peck on his lips.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thank you so much. I do appreciate all of your support. This is the end! Love ya!3<strong>_


End file.
